marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Extra-Sensory Perception
Definition Precognition or Clairvoyance are the ability to perceive information about future places or events before they happen. It is done by mentally scanning the various alternate futures, rather than using deduction based on current knowledge. Clairvoyance can also be used in the present and past times. Clairvoyance (from 17th century French Clair meaning "clear" and voyant meaning "seeing") is a supposed form of extra-sensory perception claiming the transference of information about an object, location or physical event through means other than the known human senses. A being who possesses precognition or clairvoyance is sometimes called a precog (with or without '' an hyphen)'' or a clairvoyant. History Occurrence in population Precognition is considered as a rare skill. However, the mutant population included a surprising number of precogs. Major events Despite their many adventures including time-travel, and according to Steve Rogers, the Avengers "never emphasized, utilized, or recruited among" themselves precognition-gifted members. Although the high number of precogs among mutants, in the aftermaths of the Second Coming (and due to the events of the M-Day and Messiah Complex), Blindfold was considered the only left of them. In the midst of the T-Cloud/M-Pox crisis, the emergence of the Inhuman precognitive Ulysses Cain and his use in adverting crisis was the basis of a rift in the superhuman community, including a conflict due to the defiance of Magneto towards the Inhumans' use of that new asset. Mechanism Predicting which one of these futures one is likely to experience can never be done with perfect accuracy, since reality must diverge in order for there to be alternate futures, and hence, there will be divergent counterpart of the predictor in each of these alternate futures. Sometimes precognition is only expressed in vague dreams while asleep, other times it is clear and occurs at will and when awake. The ability to sense danger before it happens is also a precognitive ability (albeit minor), such as Spider-Man's Spider-Sense. This power is closely related to Psychometry. Forms and Types of Extra-Sensory Perception * Precognition: The ability to see in the future. * Clairvoyance: The ability to see in the future, in the past, and/or in the present in a way impossible to classic senses. * Psychometry: The ability to see the past and/or the future of a being, a place, or an object. * Enhanced Intuition: Get a "feeling" about certain things or people, seeing into one's very soul or detecting certain danger. Gifted Beings ]] Notable Precogs Please find the full list of precogs [[:Category:Precogs|'here']]. * Spider-Man * Captain Marvel * Franklin Richards * Destiny * Silk * The Living Brain * Cable * Psylocke * Rogue * Spider-Woman * Jean Grey Notable Clairvoyants Please find the full list of clairvoyants [[:Category:Clairvoyance|'here']]. * Wiccan * Madame Web (Cornwall) * High Evolutionary * Grim Reaper * Blindfold * Madame Web (Webb) * Gateway * Nightfall Notable Psychometrics Please find the full list of psychometrics [[:Category:Psychometry|'here']]. * Cable * X-Man * Rachel Grey * Onslaught * Stryfe * Blindfold * Longshot * Supreme Intelligence * Doctor Strangefate References Category:Powers Category:Extra-Sensory Perception